Update 11
670px|center|link= 11.0 11.0.0 *Új Warframe: Valkyr *Új fegyverek: **Tigris **Cestra **Lecta *Damage 2.0 - új sebzési rendszer *Új (megvásárolható) kinézetek az első 8 megjelent Warframe-hez *Új dekorációk a Dojo-ba *Kereskedés **A kereskedéshez egy TRADING KIOSK szobát kell építeni a Dojo-ba **Csak modulokat, kulcsokat és platinumot lehet átadni másnak. Csak a vásárolt platinum adható át, a kezdéskor és versenyekkor szerzettek nem. *Új pályák: Corpus Gázváros *Új Corpus ellenségek *Kódex *Felújított General Sargas Ruk *Új főnök: Alad V és Zanuka (együtt) *Új modulok *Új térkép-rendszer. Az M''' megnyomásával lehet váltani közöttük. *Választható gyorsbillentyűk a GEAR cuccokhoz *A játékosok mostantól ugyan arra szavazhatnak a lobbiban, ha a SQUAD (csapat) panelen a csapattárs választására kattintanak. *Teljesítmények (Steam-en is) *A futás lenyomása többé nem szükséges a falon futáshoz. *Új chat és barátlista (a jobb felső sarokban) *A "Multi-Threaded Rendering" alapesetben BE van kapcsolva. *A küldetések teljesítéséért Mastery pontokat kapunk. (sokan szintet léptek most, minden bizonnyal) *Felújított Dojo szobák: Laborok, Barakkok, Oracle. Újraépítés nem szükséges. *Új ikonok a Sentinel fegyvereknek *Új ikonok a térképen (A főnököknél) *Stalker fejlettebb közelharci támadásokkal érkezik legközelebb. 11.0.1 *A Chipek közül egy is elég a puzzle kirakásához *Sentinel fegyverek kategória a Kódexhez *A Corpus liftek gyorsabbak lettek. *A titokzatos "Fin Sword" el lett távolítva a kódexből, ugyanis hiba volt a megjelenése (nem létezik) *Növelt sebzés az Acrid számára *Nagyobb esély a Sobek fegyvernek a kritikus találatra. *Gorgon kiritkus találati javítások '''Hibajavítások: *A chat nem jelent meg az "Európa" régiókban. *Összeomlások javítása *A szintlépő tesztek nem emelték a játékost magasabb rangra akkor sem, ha sikeres volt a teszt. *Valkyr tervrajzának ikonján Banshee volt. *A Kraken fegyver 0 sebzése. *Valkyr kozmetikai elemei nem voltak benne a "Berserker Boundle" csomagban *... 11.0.2 *Javítva a Dojo építkezési felülete által keltett használhatatlan felhasználói felület. *Javítva a Blessing esete, amikor nem tette Trinity-t sebezhetetlenné. *A Sweeper sebzése csökkentve lett. *Nyx Absorb képességének javításai *... 11.0.3 *Új beállítási lehetőség a felhasználói felület elrejtésére a képernyőmentéseken *Térkép haladási jelzés a profilokban *Orokin ellenségek a kódexben *A Warframe-ek képességeinek leírása a kódexben *Valkyr "NOBLE" animációkészlete hozzáadva *Sargas Ruk szintje csökkentve lett *Lephantis kaszás fejének gyengepontja ismét 2-szeres sebzést kap *A szúrást adó (puncture) modulok jobbak lettek *A Soma kritikus sebzése emelve lett. *Volt képességeinek effektjei javultak, egyes új hatások az energia színét használják Hibajavítások: *A Glaive modulok nem működtek a Glaive Prime-on, ezt javították! *A 11. rang tesztjének hibája javítva lett *... 11.0.4 *A Flux Rifle sebzése mostantól Slash (vágás) sebzést is okoz. *Csökkentett esély a Boar Prime-nak a kritikus találatra. Hibajavítások: *A Corpus katonák feje sebezhetetlensége javítva. *A nyersanyagok nem estek a Vénuszon. *A Loki és Banshee test-stílusok nem voltak színezhetőek. *Extra nagy ellenségek javítása a Phobos-on. *A Sentinel megtámadta a gazdáját, ha arra sugárzási (radiation) sebzés volt téve. *A Bounce (Vauban képessége) nem okozott sebzést, vagy nem működött helyesen. *Mag Crush képessége nem működött a Conclave párbajokban. *A Rhino Stomp nem okozott sebzést a Conclave párbajokban. *... 11.0.5 *A Vénusz - E Gate küldetés nem adott jutalmat 5 perc után, ezt a hibát javították. *A német verzióban javítva lett az eset, amikor egy játékos egy bizonyos modul felvételével rendszerhibát okozott, és senki nem kapott semmilyen modult a játék végén. 11.0.6 *A kódexbe bekerültek az ellenségek reakciói a Damage 2.0 sebzéstípusaira. *A Corpus katonák mostantól a "hús" kategóriába tartoznak (erősen hat rájuk a méreg és vírus sebzés) *A Grineer guruló labdák a "robotok" kategóriába tartoznak Hibajavítások: *Javítva a sebzés-számok megjelenése a már halott ellenségeken. *Javítva a Capture küldetések célpontjainak extra páncélja. *A még nem megjelent modulok (pl. EMP Aura) többé nem kereskedhetőek. *... 11.0.7 *Az "energia-eső" és a "pajzsok nélkül" módok nem keveredhetnek a Rémálom-módban. *Alad V szintjét megemelték *Zanuka pajzsát javították. *Javítva a Sentinelek megjelenése a kódexben *A szkennerek lehetetlenné tették az elsődleges fegyver használatát, mikor a játékost kiütötték. 11.1 11.1.0 500px|center|link= *Új fegyverek: Cernos (íj), Aklex (dupla pisztoly) és Dual Kamas (közelharci) *Átalakított Gram fegyver *A lövészpuskák (sniper) nagyítási nézete javítva lett. *Fejlesztett megjelenés a Kódex moduljainak *A Survival küldetéseken ha a játékos elkezdte aktiválni a kapszulát, de a létfenntartó rendszer időközben 0%-ra csökkent, az aktiváció érvényes lesz. *A bejelentkezési bónuszok alatt címkék jelennek meg a könnyebb azonosítás kedvéért *Ha a játékosnak nincs elég helye ahhoz, hogy az elkészített tárgyat a raktárába helyezze, a Műhely felajánlja neki a vásárlási lehetőséget. *Új szobák a Capture küldetésekhez az Orokin Void és Derelict pályákon *Volt elemeinek tervrajzai mostantól véletlenszerű küldetések teljesítésével szerezhető meg (mint Banshee). Megjelenhet Defense vagy Survival jutalomként is. *... 11.1.1 *Az Anti MOA dobja a Pathogen Rounds modult. *Javítva Valkyr WARCRY képessége. *Javítva a Rage modul aktiválása, amikor a játékos csak pajzs sebzést szenvedett. *Ember Prime hiányzó "prime hatása" javítva lett a Void küldetéseken *Összeomlási javítások *... 11.1.2 *A Survival küldetések jutalmai választékosabbak lettek. *A "View Warframe Profile" címke a partnerlistában "Profile"-ra módosult. *... 11.1.3 *Javítva a "Angel of Death" és “The Right Tool for the Job” teljesítmények nem-megszerezhetősége. *Corpus Crewman ellenségek újra megjelennek a magas szintű Corpus Defense küldetéseken *A kódexképernyő összeomlása javítva lett a közelharci fegyverek böngészésekor. *... 11.2 11.2.0 500px|center|link= *Új Tenno pisztoly: Magnus *Az összes warframe páncélja növelve lett: **Ash, Excalibur, Loki, Mag, Nekros, Nova most 65 páncéllal rendelkezik **Banshee, Ember, Nyx, Trinity és Vol most 15 páncéllal rendelkezik **Frost és Rhino 190 páncéllal rendelkezik **Saryn 155 páncéllal rendelkezik **Vauban 50 páncéllal rendelkezik **Valkyr 300 pámcéllal rendelkezik. *A privát üzenetek akkor is megjelennek, ha a játékos éppen játszik *A riasztások mostantól akkor is megjelennek a játékban, ha a játékos még nem oldotta fel azt a küldetést. A riasztások között egy lakattal jelzik ezeket és addig nem teljesíthetőek ameddig nincs feloldva a küldetés. *... 11.2.1 *A Warframe és Sentinel képességmodulok el lettek távolítva a transzmutálásból. *Brakk változások: **A sebzése IMPACT (nyomási) sebzésre lett fókuszálva. **Egy kicsit nagyobb eloszlás (spread) lett hozzáadva. *A Desecrate képesség mostantól csak akkor lehetséges, ha a hullák még a földön hevernek. *A felvett tárgyak megjelenésének késésének eltűntetése a HUD-on (játékon belüli felület). *A "T" gomb mostantól a menüben is a chatet nyitja meg. *... 11.3 11.3.0 500px|center|link= *Új Corpus rakétavető: Penta *Az Inváziók visszakerültek a játékba! **Az inváziós küldetések véletlenszerűen jelennek meg a térképen, és a jutalmat akkor kapja meg a felhasználó, ha teljesítette a minimum követelményt (általában 5 küldetés) és globálisan véget ért a konfliktus azon a helyen. *Az Infested ellenségekkel mostantól csak az egyes inváziókban és riasztásokon lehet találkozni. *Fegyverek változásai: **Grakata ***Nagyobb kritikus találati esély, nagyobb sebzés **Boltor: ***Nagyobb kritikus találati esély, nagyobb sebzés, gyorsabb lövedékek. **Bolto: ***Nagyobb kritikus találati esély, nagyobb sebzés, gyorsabb lövedékek. **Tigris: ***Nagyobb sebzés és hatókör. **Lanka: ***Szúrás (PUNCTURE) alapból. **Heat Dagger és Dual Heat Swords: ***Tűz sebzés a töltött és földön csúszva mért sebzéseken is. **Amphis: ***Elektromos sebzés a földön mért sebzéseken. *A Dojo zászlókon a klán embléma látszódik. *Opcionális klán adó a kereskedéseknél (alap esetben 0%, a Treasurer joggal rendelkezők módosíthatják) *Új Lotus hangok. *Kicserélt hangok a Capture küldetések célpontjainak. *Conclave értékek lettek hozzáadva azokhoz a modulokhoz, amelyek egy kifejezett ellenségtípusra adtak bónusz sebzést. (Bane of Grineer, stb.) *Frissített kinézet Nyx MIND CONTROL képességén. *A Redirection modul mostantól a játékosnál marad, ha teljesíti a betanítójátékot (Tutorial) *Frissített Piac kinézet *Új kinézetet kapott Ember WORLD ON FIRE képessége. *A Dojo dekorációk mostantól a lerakáskor úgy nézneki ki, mint ahogyan ki fognak, ha elkészülnek. A lerakás után sárgák lesznek, és kékek, ha építés alatt állnak. *Új térkép kinézet. *... 11.3.1 *A Grineer még ellenállóbb a mágneses (MAGNETIC) sebzéssel szemben, és gyengéjük a korrózió (CORROSIVE) *Az infested ostor el lett távolítva a kutatásokból, egyelőre... *A chat ikonja narancssárgán villog új üzenet esetén. *... 11.3.2 *Új opció: "Chat Message Timestamps", a chaten az időcímkék megjelenését kapcsolja be vagy ki. Alapesetben kikapcsolva. *A közösségi menünek kettő különböző mentett helye van, egy a menüben, egy a játékon belül. *A Penta energiájának színe mostantól megváltoztatható. *"Critical" (kritikus sebzés) és "Reload" (újratöltés) részek megjelenése a Piacon. *Harmonizált nehézségi szint az Alad V és Zanuka elleni küldetésen. *2 dB-el csökkentett alap hangerő Lotus-nak. *... 11.3.3 *Újra minimális stílusú a térkép. *A Grineer Butcher ellenségek kisebb eséllyel véreznek vagy lökődnek el a lövedékektől vagy pengéktől. *... (A 11.4 verziót kihagyták.) 11.5 11.5.0 500px|center|link= *Esemény: A Cicero-Krízis *Új Warframe: Oberon *Újabb szobák a Corpus Gázvárosokhoz *Új fegyverek: **Karak (Grineer karabély) **Stug (Grineer másodlagos fegyver) **Magistar (Tenno közelharci fegyver) **Burston Prime *Megszerezhető az Orokin Derelict Survival küldetéseken. *Void és Derelict jutalom módosítások: **Az Ember Prime (összesítő) tervrajz, a Sicarus Prime tervrajz és a Boar Prime Receiver megszerezhető az Orokin Derelict Defense küldetéseken is. *Erdős fegyverkinézetek a Tenno fegyverekhez és a Dethcube őrszemhez. *Ho-ho-ho! Cukorbotos kasza-kinézet és egyéb ünnepi meglepetések. *Warframe módosítások: **Valkyr: ***A Paralysis mostantól a pajzs 1/3 részét használja de továbbra is annyi sebzést okoz, mintha a felét használta volna. ***A Hysteria mostantól pajzsot és életerőt ad Valkyr-nek ha egy ellenséget sebez a képesség ideje alatt. **Ember: ***A Fireball sebessége gyorsabb lett, 100% tűz sebzést okoz, a sugárzott tűz sebzés fele IMPACT, fele tűz. ***Új második képesség: Accelerant: Hátralöki az ellenségeket és növeli azok érzékenységét a tűz ellen. ***A Fire Blast 100% tűz sebzést okoz. **Saryn: ***A Venom mostantól vírus (VIRAL) sebzést okoz. ***A Molt csapda életereje növekszik a képesség modul kártyájánal fejlesztésével. ***A Miasma sebzése nagyobb lett és le lett cserélve korrózióra. *Az Infested inváziók csak 3 küldetést igényelnek a jutalomért cserébe. *Az Infested elleni inváziók mostantól Exterminate, Defense, Mobile Defense, vagy Survival küldetések lehetnek. Ha egy olyan küldetésen választódik ki az invázió, ahol eredetileg nem az előbb említett típusok voltak, egyet véletlenszerűen választ a rendszer. *Trinity tervrajzai a Phobos - Iliad küldetésen szerezhetőek meg, Vay Hek mostantól Oberon elemeit dobja. *A Sentinel fegyverek hatásosabbak a tüzelési rátát (fire rate), és tárkapacitást növelő modulokkal is. *A nyersanyaggyűjtő robotokból egyszerre a rangtól függően több is elhelyezhető egy időben (de egy bolygóra csak egy). **0-4. rang: egyszerre 1 **5-9. rang: egyszerre 2 **10+ rang: egyszerre 3 *... 11.5.1 *Lotus sorainak javítása. *A Karak megépíthető tervrajzból is. *Kerekítési hibák javítása a sebzést jelző feliratokon. *... 11.5.2 *Esemény: **Az összes antitoxin cserélhető a klánok Dojo-iban **Új antitoxin: Vermillion antitoxin. (felhasználása 100 pontot ér, lehetővé téve a solo játékosoknak is, hogy teljesítsék az eseményt). **A maximálisan elérhető pontszám 400 lett. *Sötétebb színek a világos területeken a szkenneren. *Lephantis, Vor, Alad V, és Zanuka szintje most a játékosok Conclave pontjaitól függ. *... 11.5.3 *Dupla esély ritka növények találására az eseményen. *Mostantól nem szerezhetőek növények az esemény első szobájában. A Tenno-k idén a jók listáján vannak. Az Orokin növények még a fejlesztőknek is ellenállnak. *... 11.5.4 *Javítva a robbanások nem érvényesülése a játékban (Nova MOLECULAR PRIME képessége, Ogris, Penta, stb.) 11.5.5 *Eltávolították a karácsonyi elemeket a játékból. *A Cicero Krízis eseményen a maximális pontszám 400. Ennél többet nem lehet megszerezni. *A klán pontok most a résztvevő játékosok legmagasabb pontjának összege (és nem átlaga). *Javították az eseményen hibásan futó nap/éj ciklust, újra 6 óránként változik. *...talán a Begyűjtő a Detron-t rejti magában? De csak óvatosan! Ha a Detron-t keresed, ez az új Begyűjtő már nem a gyengéknek való! 11.5.6 *A személyes statisztikák újra megjelennek a játék közbeni listán (Y gomb) *A Legutóbbi játékosok ("Recent Players") listára került egy "Meghívás a játékra" opció, valamint a barátokat is tartalmazza, és időrendi sorrendben a legutóbbiak vannak az elején. *Az Infested Impedance aura mostantól csak 3%-kal csökkent szintenként. Most a csapat (ha mindenkinél ugyan ez van) maximum 72%-kal csökkentheti a sebességüket. *Csökkentett ragyogás a Corpus Gázvárosokban. *Javítva Oberon RECKONING képessége, amikor nem volt hatással azokra az ellenségekre, amik már másik animációban voltak. *... 11.5.7 *Orokin Derelict Survival változások: **Az 1,000-es kreditcsomagok a jutalmak közül 2,500-asokra lettek cserélve. **Az 1,500-as kreditcsomagok a jutalmak közül 5,000-eskere lettek cserélve. **A Gyakori (Common) Fusion Core-ok Szokatlan (Uncommon) vagy Ritka (Rare) változatokra lettek cserélve. *Javítva az összeállítások nem mentése az arzenálban. *Javítva az arzenál statisztikáinak hibája, amikor nem mutatták a modulokkal együtt létrehozott statisztikát a játékból való visszatéréskor. *Javítva az 5,000-es kreditcsomagok rosszul (4,000-es-ként) való megjelenése a Void Survival küldetéseken. 11.5.8 *Véget ért a Cicero Krízis! A jutalmak ki lettek osztva. *A /invite chatparanccsal meghívott játékosok a Legutóbbi játékosok (Recent Players) listára kerülnek, így egyszerűbb újraküldeni a meghívást, ha szükséges. *A nagy köd megjelenése ki lett javítva a menüből. 11.6 11.6.0 500px|center|link= *Új elsődleges fegyver: Drakgoon *A Defense küldetések ellenségeinek szintjének növekedése megváltozott a nagy szinteken, most a 100-as hullámú ellenségek körülbelül 200-as szintűek lesznek 8000 helyett. *A nyalóka formájú kasza (kinézet) el lett távolítva a piacról. *Fejlesztett árnyék minőség DirectX 11 esetén. Olyan helyeken is aktiválták az árnyékot, ahol eddig nem volt. *Minden Warframe építőelem eladható (1000 kredit mindegyik) *Lotus üzenetei ritkábban jelennek meg a Mobile Defense küldetéseken, a nehézfegyverzetű ellenségekre való figyelmeztetés legalább 2 másodperces időközönként jöhet. *Loki INVISIBILITY képessége nem halkítja le a környezeti hangokat. *A folyamatosan tüzelő fegyverekre a modulok hatásának megjelenésének logikája megváltozott. *A folyamatosan tüzelő fegyverek (pl. Flux Rifle, Ignis, stb.) sebzés-számai ritkábban jelennek meg, így előfordulhat, hogy egyesek azt hihetik, hogy a modulok nem csináltak semmit. (ez nincs így, csak a számok jelennek meg ritkábban) *Javítva a 100. hullám után újrainduló ellenség szint-szám a Defense küldetéseken. *Javítva egy újabb potenciális hiba, ami drasztikus ködöket okozhatott a menüben. *Javítva a 0-ás szintű modulok nem cserélhetősége. *Javítva a kereskedéssel (játékon belül) megszerzett platinum nem felhasználhatósága a Dojo-ban. *Javítva az eset, amikor az ellenségek, amelyek Ember FIRE BLAST képességétől haltak meg, nem jelentek meg a statisztikákban. *Javítva a vér megjelenése kikapcsolt állapotban. *Javítva a Penta energiaszínének nem érvényesülése a gránátokon. *Javítva az ellenségek miatt riasztás (Lotus-tól), amikor csak kamerák jelentek meg. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékos nem tudott felállni a Dojo-ban található térdelő-panelekről. *Javítva a mozgások hangeffektje, amikor a játékos valamiért animációba akadt. *Javítva a tüzelési ráták (Fire rate) megjelenése az arzenál statisztikáiban. *Javítva az eset, amikor Volt nem tudta használni a közelharci fegyverét, miközben az OVERLOAD aktív volt. *Javítva az eset, amikor a reaktorterem lebegett a Dojo-ban. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játék összeomlott, amikor a felhasználó újraállította az irányítógombokat. *Javítva a Dojo összeomlása nagyobbra épített Dojok-nál, a lift használatakor. *Javítva az összeomlás, amit a hangtechnikai eszközzel történt módosítások okozhattak. *További kisebb összeomlási hibajavítás. 11.6.1 *A Drakgoon most Shotgun töltényt használ (rifle helyett). *Javított Drakgoon hangeffektek. *A Defense küldetések a nehezebb szinteken jobban észrevehetően nehezebbek lettek (70+ hullám után) *A "waypoint" (G-vel elhelyezhető pont) 1 percig marad a térképen, ugyan így a modulokat jelző pontok is. *Javítva a saját színek nem érvényesülése a Drakgoon fegyveren. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játék összeomolhatott a grafikai beállítások és felbontás módosítása során. *Frissített hálózati analízis - a kimeneti és végpontokat is ellenőrzi a portoknál. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékos transzmutálhatta az utolsó megmaradt képesség-kártyáját. *Javítva a Coolant Leak és hasonló modulok transzmutálási lehetősége. (Most már lehet.) *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékos transzmutálhatta a Fusion Core-okat, ha azt elsőnek választotta a folyamat során. (Többé nem lehet.) *Javítva az eset, amikor a Capture küldetések helyett másik küldetést generált a rendszer a riasztásokban. *Javítva Raptor nem megjelenése a statisztikákban. *Kisebb összeomlás-javítások. 11.7 11.7.0 *A globális ölési statisztikák megszűntek. *Új fertőzött másodlgagos fegyver: Tysis 500px|center|link= *Fejlesztett logika a folyamatosan tüzelő fegyvereknél: A státusz effektek (hátrakökés, meggyulladás, stb.) másodpercenkénti bontásban érvényesek, és az arzenál is ezeket a statisztikákat mutatja. *Fejlesztett Host választás - a játék mostantól részletesebben elemzi a játékosok számítógépét, és a megfelelőt választja ki indítónak. *A Health Restore (Életerő újratöltő) elem megépíthető a Cicero esemény Ellenmérgeinek (Antitoxin) felhasználásával. *A Dojo hallok mostantól négyszeres kapacitást adnak a dekorációknak. *A modulokat jelző pont (G-vel elhelyezhető) eltűnik a modulról, ha minden csapattag felvette a modult. *A Riasztásoknak 5% esélyük van, hogy Rémálom-Módos küldetések legyenek. (A játék lehetőséget ad rémálom módban való játszásra, nem kötelező.) *A nyersanyaggyűjtő drón (TITAN EXTRACTOR) életereje látszik az elhelyezéskor. *A "Mouse 4 button" gomb beállítható az ESC billentyűre. *Saryn MOLT-ja nem a megfelelő irányba nézett, és nem is az előírt ideig tartott, ezt a hibát javították. *Javítva a Grineer Roller-ek támadása, mostantól mindig okoznak sebzést és hátralökést is. 11.7.1 *Javítva a zavaros szöveg megjelenése a játékban. 11.7.2 *Javítva az összeomlás, amit egy eltűnt útjelző pont okozott. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor történhetett, amikor a játék új indítót (host) választott. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor történhetett, amikor egy játékos egy folyamatban lévő küldetésre akart csatlakozni. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor történhetett, amikor a Conclave játékokat újraindították. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami bizonyos típusú ellenségek sebzésekor történhetett új host választása után. 11.7.3 *Ha a Stalker vagy a Begyűjtő utánad érdeklődik, előre jelzik majd azt neked. *A Begyűjtő módszere a "vadászatra" kifinomultabb lett. *A chat árnyékolást kapott a jobb olvashatóság érdekében. *Loki nem használhatja többé a SWITCH TELEPORT képességét a Raptor főnökön. *A Rémálom-módos riasztások módosításai: **Többé nem 5% esély van rájuk. **"Körönként" legalább 10 riasztás lesz, aminek a jutalma egy Rémálom-modul **A küldetést kötelező Rémálom-módban játszani. **A "Pajzsok nélkül" mód automatikus lesz és kötelező minden küldetésen. **Ezek a riasztások dupla kretiteket érnek, mint általában a riasztások. *A folyamatosan tüzelő fegyverek sebzésének egy tized része lesz érvényes másodpercenként az egy harmad része helyett. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játék telinek volt nyilvánítva annak ellenére, hogy valaki kilépett. *Javítva a nyersanyaggyűjtő drónok rossz életerő-mutatása. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Capture küldetések célpontja megölte magát. *Javítva az eset, amikor valaki csatlakozott a Dojo-ba, és a szoba frissült, ha sok dekoráció volt a szobában. *Javítva a víz drasztikus megjelenése a Void hajókon, *Javítva az eset, amikor a host felhasználhatta azt a Void kulcsot, amita lobby létrehozásához használt, miközben egy Dragon Key-t épített a Műhelyben. *Javítva a "halál-csapda" a Derelict hajókon. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/161621-a-terrible-trap-in-derelicts/ *Javítva a játék problémája, amikor valaki kilépett a publikus játékból host-ként. *További összeomlás-javítások. 11.8 11.8.0 *'Tetra' - Új Corpus elsődleges fegyver *A játékbeli chaten körüzenetek lesznek küldve minden riszatás, invázió, stb. esetén. *Sűrűbb Corpus-Grineer inváziók: mostantól 1-2 napos szünettel. *A Terminus, az M Prime és az Elion küldetések el lettek távolítva a riasztások lehetéges helyei közül, így a kezdők nem kerülnek rögtön velük szembe. *Irányadóbb utasítások a kezdők számára: mostantól nem választhatnak semmit a Merkúron kívül addig, amíg nem teljesítették az első küldetést. *A fertőzöttek inváziója gyorsabb lett, így nem töltenek napokat egy bolygón. *Javítva az összeomlás, ami akkor történhetett, ha a Capture küldetések célpontja meghalt. *Javítva az eset, amikor a privát üzenetek sorrendje nem maradt meg a küldetésekre ki- és bemenetkor. *Javítva az eset, amikor a host választás nem működött a várószobába (lobby) való visszatéréskor. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékos szkennelni tudott egy ellenséget az arra nagyítás nélkül. *Javítva az eset, amikor az ellenségek nem jelentek meg a Corpus Gázvárosokban egészen addig, ameddig nem lettek őj szobák felfedezve. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Stinger (Sentinel fegyver) nem használta a beállított energiaszínt lövéskor. *Javítva az inváziós küldetések szobáinak hiányossága. https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/161909-broken-maptile-in-invasions/ 11.8.1 *Javítva a Klán chat hibás működése a Lila szöveg* megjelenése után. *Javítva az ajtó ikonok nem megjelenése a Dojo laborjainál. *Javítások a Lila szöveg* szinkronizálására. 11.8.2 *Növelt pontosság a Tetra fegyveren (8.3 helyett 18.2) *Kétszer akkora esély a Begyűjtő érkezésére, és most minden legyőzés alkalmával garantáltan kapunk tőle egy darabot a Detron fegyverből. *Javítva az eset, amikor a Lila szöveg nem közölte a tervrajzos riasztásokat. 11.8.3 *Javítva az Arzenál megoldása, amikor a Sentinel és a Warframe fegyverére egyidejűleg ugyan az a modul lett telepítve. *Javítva az összeomlás, amit a játékon belüli hangcsevegés okozott. *Javítva néhány természetellenes mozgás Oberon ruháján. 11.9 11.9.0 500px|center|link=Oxium Vadászat 500px|center|link= *Új esemény: Az Oxium Vadászat! Gyűjts Oxiumot a Corpus pályákon az új modulért és egy 3 napos XP duplázóért! Részletek hamarosan! *Új fegyver: Akmagnus *Javítva az "IMMORTAL" kinézetek nem megjelenése a játékban. *Javítva az eset, amikor a játékosok folyamatosan letuhantak a játékteremből egy lyukba. 11.9.1 *Az Akmagnus sebzése 88-ról 44-re lett csökkentve. *Javítva a drónok rossz irányba fordulása támadás közben. 11.9.2 *Az Akmagnus státusz és kritikus esélye 25% lett, a kritikus sebzése pedig kétszeres. *Javított Akmagnus hangok és animációk. *Az "Oxium Espionage"-re kattintva egy weboldal jelenik meg az esemény részleteivel. *Javítva az eset, amikor a defense küldetések alatt begyűjtött oxiumok nem számítottak az eseményen, ha a küldetés megbukott az ellenőrzőpont teljesítése után. *Javítva az oxium leírása. *Javított megjelenés Vauban VORTEX képességének sok ellenség esetén. Kategória:Frissítések